Battle of New York (Zeon Civil War)
The Battle of New York was known to be the final engagement on Earth marking the end of Operation Torment, and bringing about an alliance between the Earth factions and the Principality of Zeon, as well as the end of the Treaty of Grenada. Prior to the Events 'Zenora Empire Invasion of Earth' Immediately following the Neo Victory at Corusilum in UC 0099, Neo Zeon now had the Mobile Suits and equipment that they needed in order to begin Operation Torment, an Operation bent on Attacking Earth with Capture Zeon mobile Suits in order to bring the Earth Federation into the War. They had succeeded at driving the Earth Federation army off most of the Continents. However, the Earth Federation retained staging grounds on South America, and Asia and were in the final phase of preparations for an assault on reclaiming the Earth from the Neo Invasion itself. On UC 101 All that remained was the transport of a final shipment of ammunition from Side 7, but all that grinned to a halt when the Colony was Invaded and occupied, forcing much of the Earth Continents to fall once again back under Neo Zeon. However the attacks coordinated by Neo Zeon, were eventually stalled, after the arrival of the Principality of Zeon on the palnet, during that same year, where they began the use of Negotiations on an alliance between Neo Zeon and Earth Federation for the War against the Principality of Zeon, who at the time still believed that they were responsible for the Invasion of Earth, and back stabbing the Treaty of Grenada. After Zeon forces descended on Earth and Occupied Antarctica, Neo Zeon with the rest of the captured Principality Mobile Suits began to raise their attacks in hopes of turning the Earth Governments against Zeon. In the passed seven years, the Principality of Zeon continued to stage there ground on both Earth and Space, eventually hoping that the Earth Federation and other armies of Earth would soon learn that it was Neo Zeon conducting Invasion and not them, while at the same time hoping that they would one day catch them fighting against the captured Zeon Mobile suits, which to the Zabi Family was a big priorty, in eliminating all the Neo Zeon capured Zaku II's Dom's Zocks and other Mobile Suits that fell at Corusilm. Despite a hard fight and confusion, Neo Zeon began to lose ground all over Earth, mostly caused by the Principality of Zeon, and began to focus most of their strategy on Earth, with a defensive strategy while holding out against the Principalities and Earth Governments, who were also regaining territory around Europe and North America. A beacon of Hope was than lit, when New York City, a city that had fallen under Neo Zeon occupation in the early years of Operation Torment, was known to be deep behind Neo Zeon lines with no other factions around the vicinity. By October 26th, UC 108, the Principality of Zeon saw this as a chance to reveal to the Earth Federation once and for all of their incidents met up on Side 3, discussing on plans for a liberation. Commander Gihern at first gave command of the Ground forces to Heirshy, and Pan, but both declined stating that they would rather follow orders than lead others. Command of the Attack force was than shifted to Norton a One Year War veteran loyal to the people of Side 3 and was also known to be an honorable soldier in the Zeon arsenal. The Attack 'The Drop' Having successfully taken a leader for the attack a Zeon army of over 9,000 strong descended over New York city while receiving furious fire from Neo Zeon's ground defenses. Despite massive casualties like those done in Jaburo, along with much of the Zeon Fleet in orbit being repelled by the Neo Blockade Barrier Norton had ordered his troops to debark and begin their attack immediately. A number of Zaku II's, Zaku IV's, Dom's and Gelgoogs commenced attacks on New York City and attempted to pick off Neo Zeon caught outside. Neo Zeon now knowing of the Attack sprung into action with both captured Zeon Mobile suits and there classical used ones, although caught entirely off guard and outnumbered, quickly rallied to the defense. Gene Grey, commanding the City, ordered to Haman Karn, and Moses to radio axis for reinforcements, and Omega Koakshi to activate the cites defenses. Although the defenses were activated the city was pounded hard by endless waves. (if they weren't already clued in by the wave of Zeon bringing the rain down on their heads.) 'Fight for the City' Although the bases defenses were up, a large group of Doms, Goufs, Z-Goks, and Gelgoogs, managed to breach the defenses and enter the city streets receiving furious fire from both Neo Zeon Ground infantry, air attacks, and Mobile Suits. Though trapped and out numbered Heirshy, Amuro Ray, and Tanaka Marsha also managed to breach the defenses, and enter the City as well securing time square, but at the same time received heavy fire from the Neo Zeon defenses. While covered by Musai Cruisers in the skies launched from Antarctica, DozIe Zabi managed to launch in the Big Zam at Central Park, and secure the area with a team of Zaku II's and Doms. Although the park was secured, Neo Zeon counter attacked against the Principality bringing in a combination of both land Infantry and Mobile Suits mixed with air strikes. They managed to hold out for hours, but were eventually forced to withdraw and link up at Time Square. Panamala, managed to breach the outer defenses as well and entered Mid Town with a team of about 12 Zaku II's, and 13 Acguy's. The events unfolded as she battled her way through mid town in the wake of fierce resistance but managed to break through the cities defenses and arrive at Time Square in order to reinforce the line that was already starting to get swept away by Neo Zeon attackers. While the battle in the city was going on, Moses and Haman, managed to destroy a large column of Principality forces In New Jersey preventing a counter attack or supplies from reaching the forces pinned down at Time Square, but were eventually forced to retreat in the sites of both Amuro Ray, and Ben. With time running out, Omega managed to secure the final defense barriers surrounding the city preventing any more Zeon forces from gaining entry into Manhattan Island began the transformation. As the City transformed, massive artillery pieces and automated turrets were uncovered and readied, in an attempt to even the odds. In any case, the automated defenses of inside and out of New York City gave Neo Zeon a much more sizable defense against the attacking Principality of Zeon forces. Heirshy attempted to shoot his way through the barriers within the streets of Manhattan, but to no avail Norton orders the Zeon land infantry to demolish the barriers from within. After a brutal fire fight inside the barriers they managed to explode the defenses allowing the pinned down team to escape Time Square and retreat out of the city in order to link up with the main force on the suburbs of both the New Jersey side, and Upstate New York side. 'Neo Defenses Breached' Meanwhile, Haman did manage to make brief contact with Axis asking for reinforcements to arrive, but Heirshy discovers the transmission and Norton orders Pan to destroy the antenna. After destroying the antenna broadcasting the distress call, the signal was abruptly cut off. Unable to penetrate New York City's formidable array of defenses from either Upstate New York, New Jersey or the Borough's surrounding the Island, Nortan by utilizing conventional One Year War military tactics, ordered Dozle to re launch and help break through the Neo Zeon defenses. The giant Mobile Armor Big Zam quickly made his presence felt, crushing huge auto turrets with it's particle cannons, and quickly penetrating the first formation of defenses by literally tearing shooting through them. From the cover of a large armored bunker, Omega, Moses, Haman, and Glenn attempted to put Dozle out of action with a large auto-retracting Artillery rocket that fired rocket- assisted projectiles. The weapon scattered the Principality of Zeon into separate areas and scored a direct hit on Big Zam, severely damaging him in just once shot, but only for an instant Dozle continues to blaze away at the defenses managing to destroy a large portion of auto turrets and walls surrounding the city. Despite the massive amount of damage wrought by the Principality of Zeon in the early months of the battle, the majority of New York City's defense mechanisms still remained online. In fact, the two sides were so evenly matched that the battle continued through the remainder of that day and throughout the night. '4 Sided Engagement' 'AEGU & ZAFT Arrive' On the final day of battle on October 29th, the Principality of Zeon had attempted to enter the city again, but were repelled once again due to strong defenses. However unknown to both factions was that their presence of war that had been fighting in the last 2 days was being observed by an the ZAFT ship Irish Class sparking confusion within the ranks of ZAFT. Not knowing who to attack, ZAFT was ordered to attack both sides, and began to send a distress beacon to the main force located in Asia, allowing reinforcements to arrive. After arrival ZAFT dropped mobile suits on both fronts of Neo Zeon and Principality of Zeon, shifting the war now into a 3 sided engagement. ZAFT's intervention would later force the Principality of Zeon to withdraw from the ruined city of New York and retreat once again back into New Jersey, where they now had to fight off against ZAFT from their rear flanks. Neo Zeon managed to strengthen there ranks from within the city while the Principality for Zeon was engaged allowing there defenses in the city to be reinforced, but leaving the outer perimeter vulnerable. With Zeon and Neo Zeon being blocked by ZAFT unable to engage one another, all 3 factions would soon be unaware, that to the west of the city lays another Army, that might have been alerted by citizens of the conflict from both New Jeresey, and Upstate New York. Another Argama class ship arrived from the West consisting of Judau Ashta, Roux Louka, Beecha, and Elle Vinzo marking it to be AEGU. Like ZAFT the AEUG after arrival had no idea who to attack, and at first conducted the same strategy as ZAFT and attack both sides, which would soon bring the battle into a stalemate, and transforming it into a 4 side engagement. However secretly both to the AEUG, and ZAFT, Zero Koakshi, Panamala, and Amuro Ray eventually left the fight afterwords in order to start negotiations in order to prevent ZAFT and AEGU armies from attacking the Principality of Zeon and focus all efforts against Neo Zeon. The reports were turned down by a hot tempered commander known as Ray Oda, but were recieved by the AEUG, in which they switched sides and began to work side by side with the Principality of Zeon. Neo Zeon fearing that ZAFT would also become part of the attack on New York conducted Negotiations also sending in Haman, Omega, and Glenn in order to try and convince ZAFT that the Principality of Zeon were the Invaders and that they were only in New York trying to defend the Earth armies against Zeon attack. There reports were turned down once again by Ray Oda whom didn't wanna fight with either side and just wanted to destroy them both. However Ray Oda, was eventually removed of his command and ZAFT agreed to aide Neo Zeon only for them to be betrayed by siding with the Principality of Zeon instead. 'The Final Showdown' With the Principality of Zeon now greatly reinforced on both sides by both AEUG, and ZAFT Neo Zeon began to tighten there perimeter on New York City. During the Last day of Battle the three joint armies began endless attacks against the cities outer defenses smashing a total of about 32% of the outer armies and fortifications in just 13 minutes. Despite it's formidable array of weaponry, the City could not hold out forever. By the early morning Neo Zeon's outer defenses had been broken by relentless and unending Zeon assaults. The once proud Imperial City and much of her surroundings in the United States was reduced into a state of wastelandic ruins, that was even mentioned by Amuro to have been worst then it's previous state during the One Year War. With 91 percent of the city mostly destroyed and burnt out into 36 separate warzones including landscapes in New Jersey, remaining Neo Zeon forces began to fill the city from Tip to tip block by block, where they were either attempting to hold off the Principality of Zeon in vain, or hide in the vast ruins of City, in a bold attempt to entrench themselves. The likelihoods of a mass retreat, routing, or even the wholesale slaughter were high, to the point that Zeon forces led by Dozle Zabi himself, entered Narrien, New Jersey and blocked the road trapping Neo Zeon forces in the city, and repelling all attempt conducted by the Neros to escape by land. It was at this crucial point that Axis reinforcements commanded by Orislim finally arrived. the Third Zeta Gundams were deployed to attacked Dozle's forces in New Jersey, overrunning Big Zam, with some success opening up a small gap in the Zeon lines outside the city limits, but a counter attack conducted by both Amuro and Heirshy eventually forced Axis back and reclosed the gap, once again trapping the remaining Neo Zeon forces in the New York section of New Jersey. Back inside the ruins of Manhattan Island, Both enemy style mobile armors were destroyed by the hands of AEUG, and ZAFT forces while the Principality of Zeon continued to move in through the city ruins, with Mobile Suits tanks, and foot soldiers. Now, only realzing that the Earth Federation was on the way along with Londo Bell, Nortan now knew that he himself could finally prevent Neo Zeon forces from completely focusing all of its forces on Narrien, and breaking out of the city. He also came up with a plan that could finally bring an end to the half century long rivalry between the Principality of Zeon and Earth Federation, since the One Year War, and that plan was to have both the Federation and Londo Bell, to witness the fight between both Zeon Powers, and to once and for all, in order to show the Earth governments, that the Principality of Zeon are not the aggressors. To achieve victory, he would have to make a ruthless counterassault against the massed firepower of the most elite members of the Neo Zeon forces, with no support, in order to locate a key leader within the ranks of the Nero soldiers. He would then have to kill this person and win, which neither the Principality of Zeon, Heirshy, or even Char Aznable were even able to do over the course of the war, before Earth was Invaded. With his newly constructed Zaku V, he rapidly mowed down Omega, and Moses as well as a relentless amount of Axis reinforcements as they dropped from there ships above, then used both his laser rifle and machine gun to take out multiple Neo Zeon aces in his path. In doing this, Nortan singlehandedly defeated the final Neo Zeon defense line; achieving in mere seconds what the rest of the Principality of Zeon, AEUG and ZAFT couldn't do in the course of an entire 3 day battle. He then prepared to fight Glenn in -what he assured the Neo Zeon leader would be- their final pivotal battle. The battle between the two leaders was brief and intense. Initially, Glenn while piloting a Rick Dias 67 tackled Norton to the ground, but Norton quickly threw Glenn off, sending the disgruntled Neo Zeon officer flying backwards, and into a sky scraper causing it to collapse. Glenn then noticed a large sharp piece of debris from the battle lying next to him, and he hurled it at Norton, attempting to kill him in the cockpit, the Shard Missed and instead The debris flew through the air and became lodged in the side body of Norton's Zaku V, Norton however, quickly regained his composure and dodged an incoming blast from Glens's fusion cannon. Norton then thrusted towards Glenn and punched him to the ground with a fierce melee attack of both an Energy Axe and Energy Dagger. Norton, having been separated from his laser rifle when tackled, to the ground. Took server blows to the torso section of the Zaku V. Nortan counter attacked this by reaching for a piece of debris on the ground and slashes part of Glenn's Rick Dias 67's arm off. After getting up, Norton counter attacked with his own Energy Axe based melee weapon, and the two then engaged in ferocious close quarters combat. Glenn gashed Norton with his energy sword in the area of Norton's Zaku V's torso that had already been damaged. Glenn then leaped into the air to deliver a deadly final blow, but Norton counterattacked, and -with a swift punch- Glenn was once again knocked to the ground. After a few more intense blows, the two ended up in an arm-to-arm struggle, each trying to gain the upper hand. Glenn began to overpower Norton, and attempted to gouge him out of the cockpit even going as far as to nearly almost ripping the entry ways open, but the Commander of the Principality of Zeon Attack forces then quickly broke Glenn's hold, and hurled the Neo Zeon Earth Forces commander through the air, and through several skyscrapers sending them smashing down below. Glenn simply couldn't endure any more punishment. Separated from any weapon that could save him, Glenn now lies sprawled out on the ground; nearly destroyed. It seemed as if the Principality of Zeon would finally see the end of the infamous Neo Zeon leader, and the seven year Operation Torment would end in failure. Heirshy, Tanaka, Hoashi, Pan, Roux Louka, and Amuro, who had just broken through the time square defenses then arrived on the field, where they noticed the defeated Neo Zeon leader, and encouraged Nortan to kill Glenn now that they had the chance, and finally wipe out Neo Zeon's most skillful leader. Suddenly however, Glenn spotted a gun laying only a few yards in front of him, and it was obscured from Norton's view by a pile of rubble. (The gun was only exposed at the angle that Glenn happened to be facing.) Right before Norton pulled the trigger on his recovered laser rifle, Glenn began pleading for mercy in an attempt to stall Norton, as he slowly crawled his damaged Rick Dias 67, way towards the gun. Norton —being the kind, merciful, Honorable Zeon that he was, (and also not knowing Glenn had found a gun) heard Glenn's pleas and did not immediately shoot his downed foe (but whether or not he later intended to is subject to debate. After all, this was his mortal enemy, here.) Glenn stalled Norton with his false cries for mercy long enough for him to come within arm's length of the gun, but right as he grabbed it to fire on Norton, Glenn aimed at Norton' most severe damaged cockpit-the ones in his torso- and fired four to five times. Norton's now severely damaged Zaku V, fell to the ground, horrifying Heirshy and the others who watched from not far away. Glenn who was now prepared to finish off Norton, then approached the wounded man as he fell out of his now decommissioned Zaku V, where he stated that it was over for the Principality of Zeon long ago, and that Neo Zeon now, has taken over their role as the dominant ones in space. Norton, however, managed to gather up the last remnants of his strength to deal a double-handed haymaker punch with such power and force that Glenn was knocked clean off of a tall ledge. Glenn then fell many yards to the ground to his death where he was punctured by multiple rails that were sharp and pointing enough to even rip steal apart. 'Arrival of the EF And Londo bell' 'Neo Zeon Retreat' The defeat of Glrnn at the hands of Nortan would be the pivotal event of the battle. Seeing their leader dead, including the arrival of the Earth Federation and Londo Bell that was now landing within the City limits, the remaining Neo Zeon forces in the region and surroundings now had their moral completely broken. Cole Corilack, taking interim command of the remaining Neo Zeon forces left on the Island, ordered a for a full fall back towards New Jersey, where Neo Zeon forces would hold their ground until transports could ferry them away in a strategic withdrawal. Despite being surrounded by Zeon forces coming out of the city, and Londo Bell forces landing right behind their lines, the Transports were able to withdrawal the remaining Neo Zeon forces out of the region and back into space. Aftermath The Battle of New York City resulted into the end of the Neo Zeon Operation Torment, and also dealt a decisive blow that would break the back of the Neo Zeon Military severely. After New York City relationships between the Earth Military factions and Principality of Zeon improved finally bringing an end to there 29 year rivalry, and ending the Treaty of Grenada. However the Battle resulted Many Zeon and Neo Zeon had either been killed or wounded as a result of the battle. Fox Yar, Neil Arm, and (possibly) Huffer Grunder were among the casualties, and even the mighty Norton soon succumbed to his wounds and perished, but not before passing command to the major aces of Tanaka, Amuro, Pan, and New Harrison as his successors, unaware Norton had already chosen Heirshy to become the new leader of the Principality of Zeon. The most heavily wounded Neo Zeon perished as well including Glenn, bringing an end to Operation Torment, and a future alliance Neo Zeon had in mind with the Earth Factions. The death of Earth Invasion commander Glenn was so disastrous that it would soon make the entire Neo Zeon Military on the Planet leaderless forcing all remaining Neo Zeon military forces on planet Earth to Evacuate back into Space knowing that they could no longer last against 5 Earth factions including the Principality of Zeon, even with Axis Zeon aiding them. 7 days following the victory at New York, and the end of Operation Torment, the Principality of Zeon eventually formed an alliance with the Earth Federation and other Military organizations on the Planet forming the United Orbital Nations on November 4th, UC 108. Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:Zeon Civil War Category:Zeon Civil War Engagements Category:UC 108